mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Экзамен на раз, два, три!/Галерея
1 = Пролог ---- Twilight_reading_a_book_S4E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_reading_on_doorstep_S4E21.png Rainbow_flying_through_S4E21.png Twilight_-No!-_S4E21.png Twilight_calling_Rainbow's_name_S4E21.png Twilight_grunts_S4E21.png Twilight_levitating_crumpled_papers_and_book_S4E21.png Twilight closes book S04E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_angry_at_Rainbow_Dash_for_flying_S4E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_gets_an_idea_S4E21 (1).png Twilight_Sparkle_flying_up_to_Rainbow_Dash_S4E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_grinning_S4E21.png Rainbow_Dash_surprising_Twilight_S4E21.png Twilight --Wha--- S04E21.png Twilight Sparkle --How did you...-- S04E21.png Confused_Twilight_in_the_air_S4E21.png Rainbow_lying_down_on_the_cloud_S4E21.png Twilight_confused_S4E21.png Rainbow_opens_one_eye_S4E21.png Rainbow_-from_a_mile_away-_S4E21.png Twilight_-Well,_if_you_heard_me_muttering-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-the_Wonderbolts_history_test-_S4E21.png Twilight_sees_Rainbow_fall_from_the_cloud_S4E21.png Twilight_not_amused_S4E21.png Twilight_flying_down_to_Rainbow_S4E21.png Rainbow_smiling_while_flying_S4E21.png Twilight_-you'll_have_the_opportunity_to_live_your_dream-_S4E21.png Twilight_-as_a_Wonderbolt!-_S4E21.png Twilight_-the_most_important_test_of_your_life!-_S4E21.png Twilight Sparkle shouting at Rainbow Dash S4E21.png Rainbow_-not_everypony_gets_all_freaked_out_about_tests-_S4E21.png Twilight_-I_do_not_get_all_freaked_out_about_tests!-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-seriously--_S4E21.png Rainbow_-you_sing_whole_freakout_arias-_S4E21.png Twilight_seen_upside_down_from_Rainbow's_POV_S4E21.png Rainbow_smiling_S4E21.png Twilight_-that_doesn't_mean_you_shouldn't_be_studying_for_yours!-_S4E21.png Twilight_has_an_idea_S4E21.png Twilight_grin_S4E21.png Rainbow_facehoof_S4E21.png Rainbow_pointing_her_hoof_S4E21.png Twilight_excited_S4E21.png Twilight_holds_Rainbow's_hoof_S4E21.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_in_the_library_S4E21.png Rainbow_not_excited_S4E21.png |-| 2 = Предложение Сумеречной Искорки: подчеркивание, лекции и карточки ---- Rainbow_wearing_sunglasses_S4E21.png Rainbow_surprised_S4E21.png Rainbow_looking_at_the_book_S4E21.png Twilight_-This_is_the_most_complete-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-And_ginormous!-_S4E21.png Rainbow_pointing_at_the_book_S4E21.png Rainbow_pointing_at_her_head_S4E21.png Twilight_-With_my_handy-dandy-_S4E21.png Twilight_levitating_a_checklist_S4E21.png Rainbow_with_ear_down_S4E21.png Twilight_-reading_and_highlighting-_S4E21.png Highlighter_transition_S4E21.png Twilight_talks_about_reading_and_highlighting_S4E21.png Twilight_-on_what's_really_important-_S4E21.png Twilight_opens_her_left_wing_S4E21.png Twilight_opens_her_right_wing_S4E21.png Rainbow_highlighting_the_book_S4E21.png Twilight_levitating_book_S4E21.png Book_shines_brightly_on_Twilight_S4E21.png Twilight_reads_the_highlighted_book_S4E21.png Rainbow_not_happy_S4E21.png A_drawing_of_Rainbow_on_the_book_S4E21.png Drawing_of_Twilight_on_the_book_S4E21.png Twilight_pointing_at_a_drawing_of_her_S4E21.png Rainbow_giggle_S4E21.png Twilight_is_not_amused_S4E21.png Transition_showing_a_pencil_drawing_a_cross_S4E21.png Twilight_-Okay,_Rainbow-_S4E21.png Twilight_-is_not_your_style_of_studying-_S4E21.png Rainbow_listening_S4E21.png Twilight_with_a_blackboard_S4E21.png Rainbow_raises_hoof_S4E21.png Rainbow_raising_her_hoof_S4E21.png Twilight_pointing_her_hoof_S4E21.png Rainbow_with_her_snacks_S4E21.png Twilight_shaking_her_head_S4E21.png|"Нет." Rainbow_with_football_S4E21.png Twilight_says_no_S4E21.png|"Нет." Rainbow_suggests_watching_a_movie_on_the_Wonderbolts'_history_S4E21.png Twilight_say_no_S4E21.png|"Нет!" Twilight_-Now-_S4E21.png Rainbow_sitting_on_a_stool_S4E21.png Rainbow_watching_S4E21.png Twilight_levitating_a_chalk_S4E21.png Rainbow_bored_S4E21.png Twilight_drawing_line_between_drawings_of_Celestia_and_Luna_S4E21.png Twilight_-or_E.U.P._Guard-_S4E21.png Rainbow_about_to_almost_fall_S4E21.png Rainbow_moving_stool_S4E21.png Twilight_writing_on_the_chalkboard_S4E21.png Rainbow_looking_down_S4E21.png Rainbow_moving_stool_again_S4E21.png Rainbow_grin_S4E21.png Rainbow_moving_stool_while_Twilight_is_teaching_S4E21.png Owlowiscious_joins_in_on_the_fun_S4E21.png Spike_joins_in_on_the_fun_S4E21.png Spike,_Rainbow_and_Owlowiscious_playing_around_S4E21.png Rainbow,_Owlowiscious_and_Spike_playing_around_S4E21.png Twilight_levitating_multiple_chalks_S4E21.png Rainbow,_Owlowiscious_and_Spike_still_playing_around_S4E21.png Twilight_-General_Firefly_dubbed_them-_S4E21.png Twilight_conjure_up_the_Wonderbolts_symbol_S4E21.png Twilight_sees_what's_happening_S4E21.png Twilight_sees_Rainbow,_Owlowiscious_and_Spike_playing_around_S4E21.png Owlowiscious_and_Spike_notices_Twilight_looking_at_them_S4E21.png Owlowiscious_and_Spike_sprints_away_S4E21.png Rainbow_hears_Twilight_S4E21.png Twilight_-can_you_repeat_any_of_my_lesson--_S4E21.png Rainbow_moving_stool_back_and_forth_S4E21.png Stool_being_teleported_away_from_Rainbow_S4E21.png Twilight_levitates_stool_S4E21.png Twilight_walking_to_her_seat_S4E21.png Twilight_hears_a_horn_honking_S4E21.png Twilight_levitating_horn_S4E21.png Rainbow_laughing_S4E21.png Rainbow_wants_Owlowiscious_and_Spike_to_give_her_a_high-hoof_S4E21.png Rainbow_doesn't_mind_S4E21.png Flash_cards_transition_S4E21.png Twilight_walking_out_of_library_S4E21.png Twilight_with_her_checklist_S4E21.png Twilight_sees_that_Rainbow_is_nowhere_to_be_found_S4E21.png Twilight_shouts_Rainbow's_name_S4E21.png Rainbow_sits_on_the_library_signboard_S4E21.png Rainbow_-Here!-_S4E21.png Twilight_-to_my_favorite_style_of_learning-_S4E21.png Twilight_levitates_flash_cards_S4E21.png Rainbow_sitting_on_a_post_sign_S04E18.jpg Rainbow_-does_that_mean_I'll_learn-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-in_a_flash--_S4E21.png Twilight_-One_can_only_hope-_S4E21.png Twilight_inhales_S4E21.png Twilight_looking_at_flash_card_S4E21.png Flash_card_showing_Colonel_Purple_Dart_S4E21.png Flash_card_gets_shot_S4E21.png Twilight_surprised_S4E21.png Twilight_-Did_you_see_what_happened--_S4E21.png Rainbow_-I_was..._riveted_by_your_captivating_cards!-_S4E21.png Twilight_suspicious_S4E21.png Twilight_levitating_flash_card_showing_Celestia_and_two_flyers_S4E21.png Twilight_-she_honored_them_with-_S4E21.png Another_flash_card_gets_shot_S4E21.png Twilight_-Gotcha!-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-Got_what--_S4E21.png Twilight_levitating_a_flash_card_showing_the_Wonderbolts_insignia_S4E21.png Twilight_shocked_S4E21.png Twilight_levitating_spit_wad_S4E21.png Twilight_levitates_the_straw_out_of_Rainbow's_mouth_S4E21.png Rainbow_-With_a_spit_wad--_S4E21.png Twilight_bends_the_straw_S4E21.png Rainbow_hides_behind_signboard_S4E21.png Twilight_-if_you_can_horse_around-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-Clearly-_S4E21.png Twilight_-I_guess_you're_also_ready_for_a-_S4E21.png Twilight_-Pop_quiz!-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-Bring_it!-_S4E21.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_teleported_into_the_library_S4E21.png Twilight_-E.U.P._stand_for-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-Ernie's_undercooked_pancakes-_S4E21.png Twilight_-The_original_aerial_team_performed_for-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-Celestia's_cereal_celebration-_S4E21.png Twilight_-by_this_famous_Pegasus-_S4E21.png Twilight_-Who_is_she--_S4E21.png Twilight_-Please_don't_say_Colonel_Waffle-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-General_Blazing_Donut_Glaze!-_S4E21.png Twilight_speechless_S4E21.png Twilight_facehoof_S4E21.png Twilight_-Or_what-_S4E21.png Twilight_-You_didn't_get_one_answer_correct-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-but_how--_S4E21.png Twilight_-I've_never_heard_answers_so_wrong!-_S4E21.png Twilight_-And_so_breakfast-related!-_S4E21.png Rainbow's_stomach_growls_S4E21.png Twilight_-If_you_had_taken_the_official_test_today-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-My_dreams_of_being_in_the_Wonderbolts_Reserve-_S4E21.png Rainbow_scared_S4E21.png Rainbow_-What_am_I_gonna_do--_S4E21.png Rainbow_-I_don't_know_any_of_this_history!-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-I'm_gonna_fail!-_S4E21.png Rainbow_worried_S4E21.png |-| 3 = Ссора ---- Rainbow_really_worried_S4E21.png Rainbow_-And_it's_all_your_fault!-_S4E21.png Twilight_pointing_at_Rainbow_S4E21.png Rainbow_-aren't_all_they're_cracked_up_to_be-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-eh,_teacher--_S4E21.png Twilight_-and_passed!-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-Yeah,_right-_S4E21.png Twilight_-the_premiere_Wonderbolts_choreographer--_S4E21.png Rainbow_tries_to_think_S4E21.png Twilight_says_Commander_Easyglider's_name_S4E21.png Twilight_-Do_you_know_how_many_Pegasi--_S4E21.png Twilight_-Seven!-_S4E21.png Twilight_-Do_you_know_Princess_Celestia's_favorite_flight_pattern--_S4E21.png Twilight_-The_Icaranian_Sun_Salutation!-_S4E21.png Twilight_-I_could_pass_the_test-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-Fine!-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-why_I_have_to_take_this_lousy_test-_S4E21.png Fluttershy_sees_Rainbow_and_Twilight_S4E21.png Twilight_-and_being_able_to_properly_represent_them-_S4E21.png Fluttershy_walks_to_Twilight_and_Rainbow_S4E21.png Rainbow_-to_bring_us_flyers_down-_S4E21.png Twilight_-Knowing_history_actually_is_beneficial-_S4E21.png Rainbow_blowing_raspberry_S4E21.png Rainbow_-Beneficial_for_eggheads!-_S4E21.png Fluttershy_trying_to_get_the_attention_of_Twilight_and_RD_S4E21.png Twilight_-Maybe_I_should_become_a_Wonderbolt-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-doesn't_mean_you_can_fly!-_S4E21.png Fluttershy_tries_to_get_the_attention_of_Twilight_and_RD_for_2nd_time_S4E21.png Twilight_pout_S4E21.png Twilight_gasp_S4E21.png Rainbow_and_Twilight_angry_at_each_other_S4E21.png Fluttershy_tells_Rainbow_and_Twilight_to_-Stop!-_S4E21.png Fluttershy_-is_that_any_way_to_talk_to_a_friend--_S4E21.png Twilight_apologizes_S4E21.png Rainbow_apologizes_S4E21.png Rainbow,_Fluttershy_and_Twilight_fly_down_S4E21.png Twilight_-but_none_of_my_study_methods_work_for_her-_S4E21.png Fluttershy_-no_offense_to_your_teaching_methods-_S4E21.png Fluttershy_-I_may_have_a_way_to_help_Rainbow-_S4E21.png |-| 4 = Предложение Флаттершай: Театральное представление ---- Twilight,_Rainbow_and_Fluttershy_watching_the_play_S4E21.png Rainbow_-who's_that--_S4E21.png Fluttershy_-Celestia_and_Luna-_S4E21.png Angel_and_Opal_as_Celestia_and_Luna_S4E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_confused_S4E21.png Opal_trying_to_attack_Angel_S4E21.png Angel_-defeats-_Opal_S4E21.png Owlowiscious_carrying_Opal_S4E21.png Opal_lying_on_the_-moon-_S4E21.png Winona_and_Tank_together_S4E21.png Spike_pushing_Gummy_S4E21.png Spike_runs_back_S4E21.png Winona_and_Tank_bowing_down_to_Angel_S4E21.png Rainbow_-now_what--_S4E21.png Fluttershy_explain_what_races_Tank,_Winona_and_Gummy_play_as_S4E21.png Twilight_explains_the_E.U.P._to_Rainbow_S4E21.png The_pets_on_stage_S4E21.png Rainbow_-how_are_you_getting_all_this--_S4E21.png Angel_gets_put_onto_the_-sun-_S4E21.png Spike_as_a_director_S4E21.png Angel_acting_as_Celestia_S4E21.png Spike_smiling_S4E21.png Tank_accidentally_hits_the_sun_S4E21.png Fluttershy_-Oh,_no!-_S4E21.png Owlowiscious_carries_Angel_S4E21.png Owlowiscious_accidentally_hits_the_-moon-_S4E21.png Spike_saves_Opal_S4E21.png The_-moon-_falls_S4E21.png The_-moon-_rolling_S4E21.png Rainbow_-That_was_aw--_S4E21.png Pinkie_-Awesome!-_S4E21.png Pinkie_-I_give_it_three_woohoo's!-_S4E21.png Pinkie_bouncing_around_S4E21.png Pinkie_-And_an_extra_woo_for_good_measure!-_S4E21.png Pinkie_-Woo!-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-I_give_it_a_'whoa,_whoa,_what'--_S4E21.png Rainbow_-I'm_totally_confused-_S4E21.png |-| 5 = Предложение Пинки Пай: Рэп-история Чудомолний ---- Rainbow_getting_pulled_S4E21.png Pinkie_pointing_at_Rainbow_S4E21.png Pinkie_-Some_ponies_learn_through_theatrical_presentation-_S4E21.png Pinkie_touches_Rainbow's_nose_S4E21.png Pinkie_-other_ponies_learn_through_musical_intervention-_S4E21.png Pinkie_about_to_break_into_song_S4E21.png Pinkie_beatboxing_S4E21.png DJ_Pon-3_on_the_turntable_S4E21.png Pinkie_making_rap-style_sounds_S4E21.png Pinkie_-there_were_the_Wonderbolts_of_old-_S4E21.png Pinkie_and_the_Wonderbolts_insignia_S4E21.png Pinkie,_Goldengrape_and_Dr._Hooves_-bold!-_S4E21.png Pinkie_-She_brought_them_all_together-_S4E21.png Pinkie,_Goldengrape_and_Dr._Hooves_walking_in_style_S4E21.png Goldengrape_nod_his_head_S4E21.png Dr._Hooves_smiling_S4E21.png Pinkie_skateboarding_S4E21.png Pinkie_-and_Colonel_Purple_Dart!-_S4E21.png Pinkie_-Gave_Wonderbolts_a_bit_of_steel_along_with-_S4E21.png Pinkie_-Lots_of_heart!-_S4E21.png DJ_Pon-3_record_scratching_S4E21.png Pinkie_-Helped_the_'bolts_fly_super_high-_S4E21.png Pinkie_-With_style_and_panache!-_S4E21.png Pinkie_-Commander_Easyglider_was_the-_S4E21.png Pinkie_-the_real_cream_of_the_crop!-_S4E21.png Pinkie_dancing_S4E21.png Pinkie_-Wonderbolts-_S4E21.png DJ_Pon-3_playing_the_turntable_S4E21.png Pinkie,_Goldengrape_and_Dr._Hooves_-Huh!-_S4E21.png Pinkie_-Wonderbolts-_2_S4E21.png Pinkie_with_DJ_Pon-3_S4E21.png Pinkie_with_the_Wonderbolts_insignia_in_the_background_S4E21.png Pinkie_-Unh!-_S4E21.png Pinkie_-That_is_my_rappin'_history-_S4E21.png Pinkie_ends_rap_song_S4E21.png Pinkie_-So,_d'you_get_it--_S4E21.png Rainbow_-Yes,_Pinkie_Pie!-_S4E21.png Rainbow_imitating_rap-style_sounds_S4E21.png Rainbow_-General_This-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-Colonel_That-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-something_that_rhymes_with_that!-_S4E21.png Pinkie_-That..._was_pretty_terrible-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-really--_S4E21.png Rainbow_running_S4E21.png |-| 6 = Предложение Рарити: Униформа ---- Rainbow_stops_and_notices_Rarity_S4E21.png Rarity_-And_I_am_just_the_pony_to_help!-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-you_look_ridiculous-_S4E21.png Rarity_pointing_at_Rainbow_S4E21.png Rainbow_-Good_luck-_S4E21.png Rainbow_and_Rarity_enter_Carousel_Boutique_S4E21.png Rarity_-I_am_going_to_take_you_on-_S4E21.png The_spotlight_shines_on_Rarity_S4E21.png Rarity_talking_about_the_uniform_she's_wearing_S4E21.png Rarity_feeling_itchy_S4E21.png Rarity_-thanks_to_the_vision_of_Flaire_De_Mare-_S4E21.png Rarity_-there_were_fashion_hits..._and_misses-_S4E21.png Bell_bottoms_S4E21.png Pinkie_wearing_General_Flash's_uniform_S4E21.png Rainbow_-Pinkie,_you're_real!-_S4E21.png Pinkie_-I'm_not_the_real_General_Flash-_S4E21.png Pinkie_-but_I,_Pinkie,_am_really_real-_S4E21.png Fluttershy_dressing_as_Admiral_Fairy_Flight_S4E21.png Rainbow_sees_Twilight_S4E21.png Twilight_dressing_as_Commander_Easyglider_S4E21.png Applejack_dressing_as_Colonel_Purple_Dart_S4E21.png Rainbow_feeling_overwhelmed_S4E21.png Rarity_-Just_look_at_us-_S4E21.png Twilight_-Look_at_us-_S4E21.png Pinkie_-Look_at_me!-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-It's_too_much_for_my_eyes!-_S4E21.png |-| 7 = Предложение Эпплджек: Яблоки ---- Applejack_-This_fashion_show_nonsense-_S4E21.png Applejack_takes_hat_off_S4E21.png Rarity_not_amused_S4E21.png Rainbow_walking_with_AJ_S4E21.png Applejack_-Oh,_I_got_nothing-_S4E21.png Rainbow_sigh_S4E21.png Applejack_-I_could_tell_you_every_little_thing-_S4E21.png Applejack_-as_a_labor_of_love-_S4E21.png Applejack_-How_much_time_you_got--_S4E21.png Rainbow_-Twelve_hours-_S4E21.png AJ_-then_you_are_up_a_creek-_S4E21.png |-| 8 = Давление и разочарование ---- Twilight_levitating_flash_cards_in_circular_motion_S4E21.png Rainbow_sees_Fluttershy_with_Opal_and_Angel_S4E21.png Rarity_-Just_look_at_these_costumes!-_S4E21.png AJ_-Granny_Smith_discovered_the_first_granny_smith-_S4E21.png Pinkie_rapping_S4E21.png Twilight_-Pinkie,_stop_rapping!-_S4E21.png Pinkie_-they_cannot_help_our_good_friend_Rainbow_Dash!-_S4E21.png Rainbow_sees_her_friends_arguing_S4E21.png Rarity_and_Applejack_arguing_S4E21.png Rainbow_frustrated_S4E21.png Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_arguing_S4E21.png Rainbow_has_had_enough_S4E21.png Rainbow_-No_rapping-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-no_cards-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-no_costumes-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-no_play-_S4E21.png Spike_sad_S4E21.png Rainbow_-and_no_apples!-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-I_am_never_gonna_pass_this_test-_S4E21.png Rainbow_flies_off_S4E21.png |-| 9 = Разговор с Радугой/Обнаружение способности Радуги ---- Rainbow_Dash_sulking_in_the_sky_S4E21.png Twilight_flies_after_Rainbow_Dash_S4E21.png Twilight_-I'm_sorry_about_all_that-_S4E21.png Twilight_-didn't_mean_to_overwhelm_you-_S4E21.png Rainbow_Dash_-too_dumb_to_learn_anything-_S4E21.png Twilight_-you_are_not_dumb!-_S4E21.png Rainbow_putting_herself_down_S4E21.png Twilight_-that's_totally_wrong-_S4E21.png Twilight_frustrated_S4E21.png Twilight_-read_more_Daring_Do_books_than_you-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-not_going_to_get_me_into_the_Wonderbolts-_S4E21.png Bird's_eye_view_of_Sugarcube_Corner_S4E21.png Big_McIntosh_and_Filthy_Rich_below_S4E21.png Twilight_-that's_not_what_I_meant-_S4E21.png Rainbow_Dash_noticing_something_S4E21.png Rainbow_Dash_shoving_Twilight_S4E21.png Twilight_annoyed_that_Rainbow_pushed_her_S4E21.png Cherry_Berry_in_the_Rainbow_Helicopter_S4E21.png Twilight_-almost_slammed_into_that-_S4E21.png Rainbow_Dash_-you_didn't_even_notice-_S4E21.png Rainbow_Dash_-an_experienced_flyer_like_me-_S4E21.png Twilight_-while_you_fly--_S4E21.png Rainbow_-was_paying_attention_to_you-_S4E21.png Twilight_surprised_by_Rainbow's_ability_S4E21.png Rainbow_-flying's_not_just_flying-_S4E21.png Sequence_rewinding_like_a_VHS_S4E21.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_leaving_Sugarcube_Corner_S4E21.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Scootaloo_with_crumbs_on_their_mouths_S4E21.png Big_McIntosh_with_an_apple_on_his_nose_S4E21.png Filthy_Rich_holding_bright_briefcase_S4E21.png Big_McIntosh_-eeyup!-_S4E21.png Twilight_in_shock_S4E21.png Rainbow_Dash_-no_biggie-_S4E21.png Twilight_gets_an_idea_S4E21.png Twilight_flying_away_S4E21.png Rainbow -hang out with a loser like me- S4E21.png Rainbow sulking on a rain cloud S4E21.png Twilight flies down S4E21.png Twilight -Thanks for meeting me, everypony- S4E21.png Applejack -What is it, Twilight-- S4E21.png Twilight looking through the telescope S4E21.png Rainbow seen on a thundercloud S4E21.png Rarity -We've tried every kind of studying- S4E21.png Twilight -we haven't tried Rainbow Dash's way- S4E21.png Pinkie Pie -I'm intrigued- S4E21.png Pinkie Pie putting her hat on S4E21.png Rainbow's friends whispering to each other S4E21.png |-| 10 = Новый разговор с Радугой ---- Rainbow_on_thundercloud_S4E21.png Twilight_flies_up_S4E21.png Twilight_-Wanna_go_for_a_fly--_S4E21.png Rainbow_-Got_nothing_better_to_do-_S4E21.png Rainbow_flying_off_S4E21.png Rainbow_-Didn't_we_just_do_this--_S4E21.png Twilight_-but_like_you_said-_S4E21.png Twilight_with_a_grin_S4E21.png Rainbow_-you'll_become_a_great_flyer_in_no_time-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-you're_good_at_everything-_S4E21.png Twilight_not_happy_S4E21.png Twilight_smiling_S4E21.png Twilight_-what's_going_on--_S4E21.png Rainbow_-Just_getting_my_dreams_crushed-_S4E21.png Twilight_-read_any_good_books_lately--_S4E21.png Rainbow_-I'd_tell_you_what_they_were_about-_S4E21.png Twilight_-did_you_know_Pinkie_Pie_grew_up-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-no_other_plans_for_the_rest_of_my_life-_S4E21.png Twilight_-Oh,_come_on_now,_Rainbow-_S4E21.png Twilight_-You_can't_give_up_on_your_dream!-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-Seems_my_dream_has_given_up_on_me-_S4E21.png Twilight_flies_through_the_cloud_S4E21.png Rainbow_-give_it_up!-_S4E21.png Twilight_with_a_smile_S4E21.png Rainbow_flying_to_her_home_S4E21.png Twilight_-what_do_you_remember_about_that_flight--_S4E21.png Rainbow_-Except_after_Luna_was_banished_to_the_moon-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-Celestia_needed_protective_forces-_S4E21.png Rainbow_is_surprised_S4E21.png Twilight_-Yes...--_S4E21.png Rainbow_-at_the_celebration_of_the_first_Celestial_year_of_peace-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-headed_by_General_Firefly-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-who_later_named_the_group_the_Wonderbolts!-_S4E21.png Twilight_-Uh-huh...--_S4E21.png Rainbow_-Commander_Easyglider_established_flight_choreography-_S4E21.png Twilight_-Yes!-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-I_know_it_all!-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-But_how_in_Equestria_did_that_happen--_S4E21.png Twilight_-You_learned_it!-_S4E21.png Rainbow_-But_how--_S4E21.png Twilight_-I_discovered_that_you_catalog_everything-_S4E21.png Rainbow_is_confused_S4E21.png Twilight_-Don't_you_see--_S4E21.png VHS_rewinding_S4E21.png |-| 11 = Путь Радуги Дэш: Летай и ищи ---- Flutter-Celestia_and_Rari-Luna_S4E21.png Rarity_dressed_as_Luna_-nooooo!-_S4E21.png Rainbow_Dash_watching_with_disinterest_S4E21.png The_CMC_standing_in_a_field_S4E21.png The_CMC_form_a_pony_pyramid_S4E21.png Big_McIntosh_under_the_Crusaders_S4E21.png Big_McIntosh_and_the_Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_S4E21.png Fluttershy_dressed_as_Princess_Celestia_S4E21.png Pinkie_Pie_as_General_Firefly_with_a_cannon_S4E21.png Pinkie_Pie_firing_cannon_S4E21.png Pinkie_Pie_-I'll_call_them..._the_Wonderbolts!-_S4E21.png Rarity_-streamlined_style_by_Flaire_De_Mare-_S4E21.png Unnamed_Pegasus_as_Admiral_Fairweather_S4E21.png Downdraft_as_Colonel_Purple_Dart_S4E21.png Sassaflash_as_Admiral_Fairy_Flight_S4E21.png Unnamed_Pegasus_as_General_Flash_S4E21.png High_Note_as_Commander_Easyglider_S4E21.png Berryshine_holding_up_Wonderbolts_drawing_S4E21.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Cherry_Fizzy_with_Wonderbolts_drawings_S4E21.png CMC_with_picture_of_saluting_Wonderbolts_S4E21.png Big_Mac_with_picture_of_flying_Wonderbolts_S4E21.png Pinkie_Pie_with_picture_of_Colonel_Purple_Dart_S4E21.png Hedge_shaped_like_Wonderbolts_insignia_S4E21.png Wonderbolts_insignia_in_the_grass_S4E21.png Wonderbolts_flag_S4E21.png Fluttershy_-the_history_of_the_Wonderbolts!-_S4E21.png Rainbow_Dash_thanking_her_friends_S4E21.png Twilight_-it_all_came_from_you-_S4E21.png Rainbow_Dash_confused_S4E21.png Twilight_-you_learn_without_knowing_you're_learning-_S4E21.png Rainbow_Dash_listening_to_Twilight_S4E21.png Twilight_-it's_actually_really_brilliant-_S4E21.png Rainbow_Dash_grinning_S4E21.png Rainbow_Dash_-I_always_knew_I_was_brilliant-_S4E21.png Rainbow_and_friends_laughing_S4E21.png |-| 12 = Результаты Радуги Дэш ---- Twilight_writing_in_the_journal_S4E21.png Rainbow_Dash_in_the_exam_room_S4E21.png Rainbow_with_a_pencil_in_her_mouth_S4E21.png Rainbow_flies_up_with_completed_test_S4E21.png Rainbow_throws_test_on_examiner's_desk_S4E21.png Rainbow_hovering_in_front_of_examiner_S4E21.png Whiplash_the_examiner_S4E21.png Whiplash_looking_over_Rainbow's_test_S4E21.png Rainbow_Dash_confident_S4E21.png Rainbow_Dash's_confidence_falters_S4E21.png Whiplash_looking_at_Rainbow_Dash_S4E21.png Rainbow_Dash_sweating_S4E21.png Whiplash_hands_Rainbow's_test_back_S4E21.png Rainbow_afraid_that_she_failed_S4E21.png Whiplash_stamps_sticker_on_test_paper_S4E21.png Test_with_perfect_score_S4E21.png Rainbow_Dash_happy_again_S4E21.png Rainbow_Dash_happy_that_she_passed_S4E21.png |-| Реклама = Реклама ---- S4E21_promo.jpg EW_teaser_of_Testing,_Testing,_1,_2,_3.jpg TV_Guide's_teaser_of_Testing,_Testing,_1,_2,_3.jpg Rainbow_with_sunglasses_(Hub_promotional_teaser)_S4E21.png Rainbow_Dash_celebrates_her_exam_result_S4E21.png en:Testing Testing 1, 2, 3/Gallery es:Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3/Galería Категория:Галереи эпизодов четвёртого сезона